For the Lost Light
by ashdemon
Summary: It's been 18 years since the fall of the last Dark Lord. Now, it is time for a new battle with a new hero. Unknown past and unknown future keeps the new hero hidden as the secret begins to slip. Written before reading the 7th.     Stories are on hiatus. Muse has been misplaced so, fingers crossed I start back up again.


Chapter 1: A New Year at Hogwarts 

A/N: Read Funeral Love first. It may help a bit.

Disclaim: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or places. Only my characters.

11-year-old Lily looked around. Shoulder length, golden brown hair flows around her young face, making her crystal green eyes brighter than they really were. The building that she was standing in was huge. She was in Denver, Colorado with her parents for vacation.

Her mom's name was Annie and she had light brown, mid back length hair with brown eyes. Her dad's name was Howard and he had , short, spiky hair with green eyes. Both parents were in business suits, being in Colorado for a business trip, and Lily was in a baby blue suit that she insisted to wear so she looked like her parents.

The family was at the Denver Public Library and Lily smiled at all the books. Being 11, Lily read above her reading level and was able to read college leveled books, even if she couldn't understand all the words. Lily loved to read and her parents didn't mind. They were glad that Lily preferred reading books than watching TV. If it were a family movie, she would watch it. If her mother or father had asked for her to join them, she would. It wasn't that she disliked watching TV, it was just that she like books more.

For school, if she had to read the text book or a book for class, she would have it read by either that night, the next day or as soon as she could. She disliked rereading things but if it were for school, she would do it without complaint. Her schoolwork came before her reading, except if the reading was the class assignment. Lily looked up at her mother, who was holding her hand.

"Can I go look at the books?" Lily asked and her mother looked down at her.

"Of course, Lily," Annie said. "Do you have a watch?"

Lily pulled out the old, silver pocket watch that she's had for years. Lily showed her mother.

"Be back here at three, ok?" Annie said. "That's when the meeting should be over."

"Ok," Lily said, letting go of her mother's hand.

Annie smiled lightly as Lily skipped off into the youth section and looked at Howard. Howard smiled lightly at his wife and the pair headed to the meeting room, hand in hand.

Lily looked at the books down the isles till she found the book she had been reading at home, which she sadly forgot. She pulled it out and found a desk to sit at. She sat down and took out the pocket watch. She opened it and placed it on the desk before opening the book. She flipped through the pages till she came to the one she knew she was at at home.

Lily frowned. Marking the page was an envelope. She pulled the envelope and looked at the emerald green address.

_Lily Gorge  
Youth Section  
Denver Public Library  
Colorado_

Lily stared at the emerald green writing. Hands shaking, she opens the envelope and read the following letter:

Dear Ms. Gorge,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall

Lily stared at the letter in her hand. A wizarding school? Lily smiled and looked at her watch. It was only 11:06 am and she had $20 in her pocket for lunch. A little hungry, Lily slipped of the chair and closed the book. Slipping her closed pocket watch into her pocket, she replaced the book and walked out of the library. She walked down a few streets till she came across a McDonalds a few blocks away. She looked at her watch, which read 11:42, and smiled. She entered and ordered a hamburger Happy Meal. Munching happily on her burger, Lily looked around, the letter sitting happily in her business jacket's inner pocket. When she was done, she walked out with an ice cream in her hand and walked around. When the cone was done, she threw the rapping that went around the bottom of the cone away and headed back to the library. When she got there, however, a crowd was around the building, an ambulance and police car were there, and people were being kept out of the building.

"Excuse me," Lily said, gently pulling on one of the police coats. The policewoman looked down at Lily as she asked, "Where are my mom and dad?"

"Where were they?" the policewoman asked, kneeling.

"In there," Lily said, pointing at the library. "They were in a meeting."

"What were their names?" the policewoman asked, her face becoming white.

"Annie and Howard Gorge," Lily said. "I'm Lily."

"Come with me, Lily," the policewoman said, holding out her hand. Lily took it and the policewoman stood.

Under the yellow tape, the policewoman led Lily into the library and up the stairs. Many police never looked twice at Lily but some did and when they did, they became pale, all knowing where the pair would be heading. The policewoman stopped at a door and talked to the policeman quickly. He became pale and nodded.

"Lily," the policewoman said, kneeling. "What, I'm going to show you may scare you. What I'm asking from you is to be brave and try not to leave my side, ok?"

Lily nodded, gulping. Squeezing the policewoman's hand, she followed. People in suits were all around. Lily stood as close as she could to the policewoman and shrank away from all the strangers. The policewoman stood in a doorway and Lily looked in. her breath caught in her throat, her hands began to shake, and tears welded in her eyes. On he floor was her mother and father, .

"Lily," the policewoman said, gently. "Where do you live?"

"London," Lily said, wiping runaway tears on her sleeve. "We were here because my mom and dad had a meeting."

"Do you have anyone at your house?" the policewoman asked.

"Our maid," Lily said, nodding. "She's a family friend and lives with us."

"I'll take you to London," the policewoman said. Lily just nodded.

- - - - -

"Lily!"

A woman in a purple T-shirt and jeans waved at Lily as she got off the plane, escorted by the policewoman from Denver, who was in a business suit. The policewoman had short, spiky, hair with hazel eyes. She was carrying a backpack and holding Lily's hand. Lily waved at the woman and her hand slipped from the policewoman's hand. Lily ran over to the and ran into the woman's arms.

"Hi, Ginny," Lily said, burying her face in Ginny's shoulder. "Mom and Dad are gone."

"I know, Lily," Ginny said, looking at the policewoman standing a few feet away. Ginny stood and walked over. "Thank you so much. My name's Ginny Weasly."

"It was nothing," the policewoman said, bowing her head. "My name is Angel Santana."

"She is very nice," Lily squeaked, blushing lightly.

"Would you like to come over and stay for a bit?" Ginny asked. Angel nodded.

"Let me grab my bag," Angel said, starting to walk with Ginny to her right, Lily between them. "I was planning to visit an old friend any ways."

"Who?" Ginny asked, smiling lightly and placing a hand on Lily's shoulder as Lily tried to hide against her leg.

"Jessica Andrews," Angel said. "We've been friends since High School and she's here for work."

"What does she do?" Ginny asked as they waited for the carousel to start.

"She writes," Angel said. The carousel started as she said, "She's up here to talk to another writer for tips and she's also here for research."

"Sounds fun," Ginny said as Angel heaved her bag off of the carousel.

"She likes it," Angel said, walking with Ginny and Lily. "I wouldn't."

Ginny nodded and the three walked in silence till they got to Ginny's car. On the way to Lily's home, all three were talking about books. When the car was stopped in front of a nice little house, Ginny looked at the sleeping Lily in the back seat.

"Go in," Ginny said. "It should be unlocked. I'll get Lily."

Angel nodded and walked in. Angel walked into the living room that was right of the front door entrance and stood in the well-decorated room. Angel sat down on the leather couch, surprised on how soft it was, and looked around. There were two bookshelves filled with books and pictures. The entertainment center held a TV, a VCR/DVD player, a stereo, a few statues, and a few pictures. There was a fireplace with two chairs in front of it with pictures and a few candles on the mantle piece. Ginny walked in and sat down in the love seat that was next to the couch.

"I took your stuff up to the guest room," Ginny said.

"Thanks," Angel said, smiling at Ginny. Ginny smiled back before looking away, smile disappearing.

"Lily's been here for years but this isn't her true family," Ginny said. "Her real parents disappeared about a year after she was born. She was left in the care of this family whose son had died around the same time. He was her age."

Angel looked at Ginny who was now looking at the fireplace.

"Do you believe in wizards and witches?" Ginny asked, looking at Angel. Angel chuckled.

"Yeah," Angel said, looking at one of the bookcases. "My sister was one. She was in her second year when her headmaster died."

"Where did she go to school at?" Ginny asked.

"Hogwarts," Angel said. Ginny blinked.

"I went there," Ginny said. Angel looked at Ginny with a gentle smile.

"My sister talked about your family," Angel said, looking back at the bookcase. "She said that your older brothers, twins, made an amazing scene before they left. She said it was the best fireworks display she's ever seen and it was very funny what they did to Umbrigde. She disliked her."

"Everyone did," Ginny said. "Did you go?"

"No," Angel said. "My sister was Muggle born."

"Was?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Angel said. "She took up to work with dragons and one day, she didn't show up for work. No one knows what happened to her."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said.

"Don't be," Angel said. "So, is Lily going?"

"Yeah," Ginny said. "She got her letter today."

"Good for her," Angel said. "Is she pureblood?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"That will help her," Angel said. She stood. "Want help making breakfast?"

"Oh," Ginny said, looking at the clock that read 6:52 am. "Thank you."

Angel nodded and Ginny led the way to the kitchen.

- - - - -

Lily took out her pocket watch and ran her thumb over it. She was nervous and as Ginny pushed the cart with Lily's trunk and owl on it, Lily looked around. The owl was a light brown barn owl, which Lily named Gwen. Ginny walked through Platform 9 ¾ entrance, making Lily jump. Walking through something that you thought was a brick wall while you looked at something else would startle anyone. Ginny helped Lily pull the trunk into a compartment and they said goodbye.

"Write when you can, Lily," Ginny said.

"I will, Ginny," Lily said.

The whistle blew and Lily went to her compartment as Ginny left. Lily knew that Ginny couldn't see her depart and watched as Ginny disappeared back through the gate as the train lurched to a start. Gwen hooted with distaste and Lily opened his cage. Gwen settled on her shoulder and she began rubbing his breast. The compartment door opened and Lily looked at the brown hair, brown-eyed boy in the doorway.

"Can I join you?" the boy asked, timidly. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," Lily said. "Do you have a trunk?"

The boy nodded and stepped sideways. Sure enough, there was a trunk and both heaved it into the compartment. With one great heave, the two got the trunk in the overhead compartment and they sat down, panting.

"So…what's…your…name?" Lily panted.

"Peter…Longbottom," the boy panted.

"Lily Gorge," Lily said, finally breathing normal.

"Nice to meet you," Peter said.

"So what do you have?" Lily asked as Gwen settled on her shoulder again.

"A kitten," Peter said, pulling out a tabby kitten that fit in his shirt pocket. "Her name's Tiger. My dad wouldn't let me have a toad."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Don't know," Peter said, shrugging and putting the kitten back into his pocket.

The compartment door opened again and a haired, hazel-eyed boy poked his head in.

"Any one seen my sister?" the boy asked. Peter and Lily shook their heads. The boy sighed. "What are you two doing?"

"Talking," Peter said.

"Bout?" the boy asked.

"What we have," Lily said. "I'm Lily Gorge by the way and this is Peter Longbottom."

"Jackson Malfoy and my sister, if I ever find her, is Cynthia," the boy said.

"Nice to meet you," Lily said.

"My dad said to avoid the Malfoys," Peter said, blushing.

"Why?" Lily and Jackson asked at the same time.

"He said they were mean," Peter said.

"I'm not," Jackson said, sitting down. "So, are you halfblood, pureblood, or Muggle born?"

"Halfblood," Peter mumbled, his head bowed.

"Pureblood," Lily said.

"I'm half too," Jackson said.

"Really?" Peter said, enlightened.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "My dad and mom get along real well."

"Who's magic in your family? Mom or dad?" Lily asked.

"Dad," Peter said.

"Same," Jackson said.

"There you are," a female said. Everyone looked at the compartment door and a female that looked just like Jackson had her head pocked in. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Cynthia, this is Lily and Peter," Jackson said and Cynthia's mean look turned gentle. She looked at Lily and Peter.

"Apparently my brother has already introduced me," Cynthia said, coming in and sitting down.

"Yeah," Lily said. "So are you two twins?"

"Yep," Cynthia said. "It's nice when both mom and dad are out, working."

"I bet," Lily said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Cynthia asked.

"No," Lily said. "Only child."

"Two older brother," Peter said, rolling his eyes. "Both are in Ravenclaw but one's a fifth year and one's a seventh year."

"What house do you want to be in?" Jackson asked.

"Gryffindor," Peter said.

"What about you two?" Lily asked.

"Gryffindor too," Jackson said.

"Same here," Cynthia said. "Dad will probably kill us though."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"He wants us in Slytherin," Cynthia said. She shuddered. "I don't want to go to that house. It sounds creepy the way our dad describes it."

"I don't know where I want to be," Lily said, shrugging. "Ginny told me that her brothers and she had been in Gryffindor."

"Ginny Weasly?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Lily said.

"My dad knows her," Peter said, a bright smile on his face.

"I've read about her," Cynthia said. "She helped Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasly, her brother, defeat Voldemort. There were others too. Neville Longbottom, and a few others. I don't remember."

"That's my dad!" Peter exclaimed. "His Gran was so happy that he had helped defeated Voldemort."

"That would be so cool if we met the daughter of Harry Potter," Jackson said. "They say that she's hidden by a powerful spell. The spell of memories. The only people who know who Potter's daughter is were he only two who he trusted most. Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger. It's said that eventually Ginny Weasly and Neville Longbottom were told as well."

"Cool," Peter said.

Lily opened her mouth but the compartment door opened and a chubby woman pushing a trolley full of treats pocked her head in.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

- - - - -

"So are you going to try out for Quidditch next year?" Peter asked.

"What's Quidditch like?" Lily asked.

"You sure you're pureblood?" Jackson asked.

"I am," Lily said. "Ginny told me. It's just that I lived with a halfblood and Muggle. They didn't talk much about the wizarding world not because they dislikedd it, it was just because they were always busy. When I did ask, my dad said it was amazing, all the spells that were possible that you could use for every day things. But with my mom a Muggle, he couldn't show me."

"You call them dad and mom," Cynthia stated.

"That's because they have been for most of my life," Lily said, shrugging.

"Looks like we're getting close," Jackson said, stopping the conversation. "We should change into our robes."

Everyone nodded and Gwen hooted from his perch on his cage.

"You know what?" Lily said, before Jackson and Cynthia left the compartment. "I forgot to ask what you two had. Cat? Owl?"

"We both have our own," Cynthia said. "I have a cat, to my dad's disapproval."

"I have an owl," Jackson said. "To my dad's approval."

"See you when the train stops," Peter said and the twins nodded.

- - - - -

The train stopped and everyone filed off the train. A woman held a lamp high over her head.

"First years! First years over here!" She called over the noise. "First years follow me!"

She turned on her heals and walked down a path, the first years walking two by two. Lily and Peter were walking next to each other and the twins were walking behind them.

"You'll be able to see the lake and Hogwarts in a minute!" the woman said over her shoulder. "There you go!"

Gasps, aws, and ohs went up. Lily gawked at the giant castle and smiled.

"Four to a boat max," the woman said.

Lily, Peter, Jackson, and Cynthia got into one boat together and all stared at the castle. Once the boats began moving, Jackson, who was sitting behind Lily while Cynthia sat behind Peter, leaned forward.

"Amazing, hu?" he whispered into Lily's ear. She smiled at him and nodded. "I've waited so long to get here. Dad says it's amazing."

"So does mine," Peter added. Cynthia nodded.

Lily looked up at the castle, wondering how she would find her way around when she heard the woman in the front boat say duck. She ducked with the others and when she straightened, looked around the cavern they were in. The first years were led up the steps and into a separate room where they were told to wait after a little speech about the houses being their family and about points.

"So the rumors are true," a female said, her voice full of power, hatred, and darkness. "Harry Potter's daughter has come to Hogwarts after all."

All heads turned to a black haired, midnight blue eyed female. She had two buff boys behind her.

"My name is Venom," the female said. "Jasmine Venom. This is Ben Black and Curtis Parker."

All eyes were on Lily. The female had been glaring at her through the whole speech. Peter just gawked at her.

"I'm Lily Gorge," Lily said. "I'm no Potter."

"Really?" Jasmine asked. "Then why do you have black hair and green eyes, just like him?"

Lily frowned and looked at Peter. He was wide-eyed and staring at her. He nodded. Someone cleared their throat and everyone looked forward. A woman in a green cloak stood with a large roll of paper in her hand.

"Follow me," the woman said. The first years were led down the main isle of a large hall. Five large tables were in the room. Four were parallel to the isle that the first years were walking down and the fifth was parallel to the far wall that the first years were heading to. They were told to fill up the space between some steps and the four tables that were now behind them. The woman went and brought a hat and stool to the center of the area in front of them. They stood, watching the hat and watched as it began to sing.

"_Another year here.  
Nothing has changed much.  
A hero was named.  
An enemy fought.  
Now a new generation here.  
Another hero named.  
The heir to the power is named.  
The heir has come.  
Let their name be sung.  
The one to save us all  
is among the ones called."_

Applause rang though the hall and then quieted as the woman unrolled the large roll of paper. One by one, names were called. The twins were called and put in Gryffindor like they wanted, Peter hurried after, Ben was put in Slytherin, and Curtis was too.

"Lily Potter."

Everyone fell silent as Lily walked out of the group of first years, blushing. She sat on the stool and the old hat was placed on her head.

_A Potter, eh? You have great power and potential. Just like your father. You yearn to know your parents and I'll help you with that. I'll put you in his house. _"Gryffindor!"

The hat shouted Lily's house and the Gryffindor went into an uproar. Jasmine was put in Slytherin and soon, all the first years were sorted and everyone was talking. The headmaster stood and held his hands out. Everyone fell silent instantly.

"Now that the newcomers have been sorted, I have one thing to say: dig in," and with that, he sat.

The plates were filled with food and Lily dug in, starving, and began talking with her friends.

A/N: What do you think?


End file.
